CO Vause
by vausemanalltheway
Summary: Set before ep 9 of S5. Alex and Piper being their naughty selves...just an alternate for vauseman fans out there who crave more scenes between these two without piscafuckintella ruining it all. This is my first attempt. I hate writing.i hate editing..dont kill me I dont own any thing. Jenji owns my ass amd these characters. But she doesnt own my imagination! Possibly a two-shot


The rain was soaking her through...fuck what a bitch, just as she was settling into a slightly less crappy life on the Prison Ranch, trying to live out the rest of the riot outside on the tractor she and Piper had turned into their makeshift "home". Ha, home...what was that word even supposed to mean anyway? Diane's death had made all those thoughts of living in a house she could consider a "home" an impossibility. Sure, she had lived together for a while with Piper back when they were freefalling through life, eons ago..but they rarely spent that much time in her NY apartment. Travelling for business or out partying till dawn - there used to be nothing in between when they were at their craziest.

Gosh her mind was rambling ,it always did when she didn't have a book in her hand. The rain poured right through her crappy tarp roof, soaking the DIY reading nook she had strung together. UGh she cringed at Piper's response..a hoarder my ASS! No point trying to salvage it now, as she climbed down off the tractor and picked up the last book she was reading, hoping to numb herself in the midst of the chaos. So much for "playing house" and avoiding the riot and all the garbage that it came with. She grabbed a pillow over her head and ran across the yard back towards the prison which had been her cage for quite some time now, and was going to be for such a long time now.

She shook her head, trying to block out her thoughts again...enough enough ENOUGH she screamed, shushing her internal monologue. The lemurs behind her caught her attention, shit they were following her inside..fuck not again! Only she, Alex Vause, could attract a crowd of dumbasses to follow her every move, AFTER basically telling them all that she was a goddamn murderer! The irony was too much to bear...if she would have told them she was Mother freaking Teresa they would have asked for a prayer and a blessing too..fools... she could'nt stand fools..UGH.

She pulled open the backdoor and rushed inside, blinking at the flickering of lights in the hallways. She stood for a second, needing to make a quick decision..back to the dorms, find her bunk? No, she'd heard they were keeping the guards there as prisoners...idiots...maybe the library? Too public, probably taken over already...she turned and looked down the hallway, and saw a row of offices..Ok that's an idea, maybe there's no one in Healy's office. Worth a shot, she said under her breath, chuckling at her own lame joke...a shot. This whole riot was going to make getting shots look like getting candy for breakfast.

The doors were mostly locked, but she kept trying. Midway down a door finally opened. This isnt Healy's, Alex thought, but let me hit the damn light switch first. Oh this is CO Bernie's office...poor Bernie, the only CO who actually had begun to make a difference and she was pushed out as soon as the white old men could find a reason to warrant her removal.

Well fuck them fuck her fuck the whole prison complex - not her circus not her monkeys. At least her office was unoccupied, dry and quiet. Dry office, but she wasnt dry. Her dirty uniform was sticking to her body, mud in places she had ignored for this long. Another chuckle.."Could you WASH you ass?" was Piper's best comeback in a while now, and just the fact that the two of them were back to bantering with such ease was tugging on Alex's heart. Could things actually be OK?Are they serious now?No bullshit in the way, together together?

 _Monologue in full bloom again, eh Vause?_ , she continued to herself, as she soaked the thread bear carpet below her feet. I need to change out of this she realized, while looking around for a clue to her next step...thats odd, there's a door in the back..they have en suite bathrooms? Bloody hell that's a luxury! she stepped in, clicking on the light switch. Bernie must have been gone a while but they had'nt hired anyone to fill up her role ever since Litchfield had chosen gorillas over humans as guards.

She must have left in a hurry, there was still a uniform hanging from a hook and some face wash, an actual soap and some towels hanging. If she had 3 wishes right now Alex would have used one up for a long hot soak in a bathtub , one of the few luxuries she had enjoyed since childhood.

 _So much better than shower sex_ , she argued with an imaginary Piper.

Well, looks like this will have to do...she stripped out of the wet inmate uniform, untying her hair and taking off her granny panties and prison issue bra that was soaked through as well. Her tattoos glistened in the mirror, striking a sharp contrast with her alabaster skin and dark tresses, framing her breasts. Alex stood in front of the mirror, stuck in a moment, wondering who was looking back. Was this still her? She was a convict...a murderer...yet her body was still the same...she gingerly let one hand roam slowly down over her neck, over her chest, fingers lightly glancing over her breast before stopping herself.

 _What the fuck Alex Vause, is this what you do when you get a chance to yourself, Jeez, horny much_?

Arching her eyebrow at her own self, she got back to the business at hand and turned on the tap, filling up the sink with clean soapy water. Grabbing a clean towel, she dipped it into the water, and slowly, meticulously, rubbed it over her arms, her neck , her breasts..she dipped it in the water again, and then washed over her stomach, over her hips her legs. The sensation was enjoyable to say the least. Happy with the relative state of cleanliness she could hope to possibly achieve with a towel, she remained standing in front of the mirror, eyes taking in her whole self.

Her hands let go of the damp towel, and slowly, she ran them over her stomach again, feeling her skin tingle with her own touch. Her nipples began to stiffen, and an ache in the pit of her stomach began to rear its head. Prison wasn't exactly the best place to spend time languorously enjoying some self care time, with its 3 minute showers and hurried sex hidden in broom closets. Alex closed her eyes, and let her fingers continue their journey on their own. What was she doing? Oh what the hell, can't a girl enjoy herself in the midst of a crisis?Her fingers made that decision for her..they knew what to do, where to go.

Pragmatic Piper's voice came into her head just as Alex's fingers were about to reach their goal... _Really Alex!?Now? You couldn't wait for me? At least lock the bathroom door!Jeez you'd think the heart attack we gave the poor maid in Prague wasn't enough of a lesson for you? You literally had your fingers knuckle deep in yourself when she walked in on us with the camera in my hand and I had to run after her with a fistfull of Euros to keep her mouth shut! And because you had to keep going, I missed the best part!_

Alex shoved Piper's voice out of her head as she reached back and locked the door. _Stop talking Pipes, not my fault you chose the riot over this_..now where was she, Alex thought as she brought herself back to the present...

Yes, her breasts remembered, her cunt remembered. The rosy buds of her taut nipples stood out, begging to be touched. Alex leaned back against the door, letting her left hand massage her breast , alternating her actions between a gentle squeeze to a harder knead, grabbing as much of her ample bosom as she could herself. Her fingers tugged on her nipple, pulling hard and pinching the sensitive teat till it felt like Piper's bites on them, soothing them again before pinching hard again, mimicking how Piper loved to alternate between licks and bites, torturing Alex for hours when they used to have the time.

Her right hand was on its own journey south, and Alex's stomach jolted in anticipation of the sensation that was about to come..her long slender fingers glided easily through her slick folds, making her gasp loudly into the empty bathroom. She circled her fingers over her clit, rubbing it slowly between her two fingers. The ministrations weren't enough, and as her breath became heavy and fast, she began to make figures of 8 along the whole length of her soaking wet pussy, gathering her wetness and working herself up to a hot mess.

As always, without fail , like it had for the last 8 years, Alex's mind went to work imaging Piper's mouth sucking away on her clit, nibbling and sucking, pushing her over the top...her other hand shifted to the other breast, pinching, tugging, kneading till she cried out, hardly able to keep her voice down. Alex was close and she knew what she needed. Her fingers circled around her entrance, while her mind circled around the thought of pulling hard on those blonde's sunkissed locks while Piper ate her out like a goddamn pie. Alex thrust 2 fingers into her wet throbbing cunt, lifting her leg up onto the toilet to get her fingers in as deep as she could. Her breath was ragged, her pace was frantic

Alex pinched her nipples hard, wanting to extend the ride as long as she could..her mind went through the repository of images that formed Alex's spank bank, all images of Piper that Alex had committed to memory over the years, calling them up at these times of need...

 _Piper licking her Alex's fingers and sucking off her own sticky juices.._

 _Piper's face when she is over the edge, stretched beyond imagination but able to take just 1 more finger in..._

 _Piper's moans and muffled screams when she bites into her clenched fist as Alex turns her onto her hands and knees and pushes in from that angle..._

 _The sight of piper with hands tied to her bedpost, legs spread eagle, blind fold on, ready to serve..._

Alex's mind fixed on this last image, one of her favorites, as her fingers sped up, thrusting roughly in and out of her cunt, as she pushed herself closer and closer... Alex let the feeling buildup, let it take over her, let it flow through her whole core, and just at the precipice, as she let herself fall over, her mind brought up Piper's voice, and it whispered, as it always did .. _Cum Alex, cum for me._

Alex's pussy walls fluttered and clenched around her fingers, her body arched forward, her legs cramped in that uncomfortable pose. She thrust and curled her fingers still, willing her aching muscles to keep going. Her breath was ragged and her moans escaped her lips repeatedly as she fell hard...over the edge...falling for seconds minutes years...she cudnt tell..Alex weakly continued pumping, getting as much out of the orgasm as she could, as her juices flowed down her legs, coating her thighs. Alex finally came down, and inhaling deeply, she pulled out her fingers and wiped them on her thigh. She chuckled to herself about needing another clean up job all over again...where was that little blonde hottie when you needed her.

Alex regained her composure, cleaned up again and donned the CO uniform that was at least clean. Washing her hair in the tiny sink was uncomfortable, but satisfying. Well not as satisfying as that orgasm she just had, but good enough for now.

She reentered the office, sat down behind the CO desk and lay her head back.

...now what should she do?


End file.
